1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus and method to drive devices. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus and method to drive devices in order to enable rapid booting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technical developments in video compression and data communication have led to an emergence of digital broadcasting which provides users with high-definition broadcasting. Additionally, the development of digital broadcasting has made receiving and processing various broadcast signals such as satellite broadcast, terrestrial broadcast or cable broadcast signals possible, and to provide users with the processed broadcast signals. Additionally, providing users with multiple additional services, for example bi-directional services or interface services between devices, or content protection services is possible.
In order to provide high-quality multifunctional digital broadcasting, devices including set-top boxes (STBs) may be booted or operated using respective individual programs and processors thereof.
If a number of flash memories increases to provide programs suitable for respective devices having respective processors thereof, the time required for booting may be reduced, but in an inefficient economical manner. Alternatively, if only a single flash memory is used to boot each of the devices having the respective processors thereof, the period of time required to boot the devices may be very long.
This problem may occur not only in STBs to provide digital broadcasting but in any electronic apparatuses including a plurality of devices having the respective processors thereof.